Plus qu'un ami
by Nanthana14
Summary: Fin de la saison 6. Alors qu'il pousse la porte du container, Peter est assailli par ses pensées qui lui font parcourir les six dernières années. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait].


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Alors qu'il pousse la porte du container, Peter est assailli par ses pensées qui lui font parcourir les six dernières années. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait].**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

 **PS 2 : Défi de l'auteur : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi ? Bon faut que j'arrête de me sentir inspiré parce qu'il faut que je me renouvelle pour ce défi. Alors pour finir ma trilogie d'auteurs fétiches, je terminerais avec Marion Zimmer Bradley avec sa saga du Trillium d'or, ça restera toujours l'une de mes saga fétiche... J'adore ce cycle ! Et j'adore cet auteur... C'est une très grande dame de la Fantasy et de la Science Fiction.**

* * *

 _ **Plus qu'un ami**_

Il s'appelait Neal George Caffrey et il m'a fallu presque un an pour mettre un nom sur son visage au sourire charmeur et aux yeux presque trop bleus. Il était tellement doué qu'il parvenait à passer sous tous les radars du FBI, un génie dans son genre, mais il y avait plus.

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Un instant fugace où il m'a offert cette sucette, s'amusant sans doute que je ne sache pas qui il était. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, je l'aurais presque oublié avant que je comprenne que c'était lui et que je décide de tout faire pour l'arrêter.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il était un faussaire de génie, un maître dans l'art de copier les maîtres et un caméléon capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Il m'a intrigué dès le début tant il avait du talent, tant il était intelligent et que j'ai compris que la traque pourrait être amusante.

Une traque… Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit le bon mot tant cette dernière est devenue un jeu du chat et de la souris. Il m'a glissé entre les doigts tellement de fois que je me demandais si je l'aurais un jour. C'était un si bon joueur d'échecs… Il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il est devenu un peu plus qu'un simple criminel en col blanc que je me devais d'arrêter. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est passé, peut-être avec les coups de téléphone nocturnes. Normalement, lorsqu'une personne que vous traquez vous appel chez vous, vous ressentez la peur, l'insécurité et le danger… Là… Non…

Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais nos conversations étaient différentes. Elles pouvaient être banales comme amusantes. Nous parlions tout aussi bien du temps que de mon anniversaire ou du rhume qu'il venait d'attraper… Ce n'était pas les coups de fil d'un criminel au flic en charge de sa capture… C'était autre chose… Sans que je ne le comprenne, nous étions déjà autre chose…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et au bout de trois ans j'ai enfin pu l'arrêter. J'étais heureux de le tenir, mais en y réfléchissant je ne suis pas fier de la manière dont je l'ai fais. Lui qui avait été un adversaire si intéressant, lui qui savait prendre des risques s'il le fallait, lui qui était sportif et charmeur… Je ne l'ai pas arrêté parce qu'il avait commis une faute… Je l'ai arrêté parce qu'il était amoureux… Viscéralement amoureux de Kate.

Je l'ai utilisé… Lui qui ne savait où elle était, je lui ai tendu un piège avec la femme qu'il aimait. Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment tout ce qu'elle représentait pour Neal. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il savait que je serais là. Comme j'ai été naïf. Il avait déjà les mains en l'air quand je suis entré avec mes hommes dans ce hangar. Bien évidemment qu'il le savait. Il était Neal Caffrey, il avait toujours un coup d'avance... Et son arrestation avait fini par des remerciements et une poignée de main...

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il avait maintenant le matricule JH89654. Il était un numéro parmi des centaines de prisonniers. Je n'aurais plus dû m'en préoccuper mais ça n'a jamais vraiment été le cas. J'ai fais en sorte qu'il soit seul en cellule, qu'il puisse dessiner et avoir accès à la bibliothèque. Je sais que c'est étrange de faire ça. Pourquoi un agent du FBI se soucierait du confort d'un criminel ?

Je pense que je suis moi-même incapable de répondre à la question. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en prison… Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas fier de son arrestation ? Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà un peu plus qu'un criminel ?

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et un jour il s'est échappé. Magistralement, par la grande porte, comme tout ce qu'il faisait… Neal… Quand j'ai reçu le coup de téléphone je n'ai pas compris. C'était ridicule, il ne lui restait que quelques mois avant la fin de sa peine, il n'avait pas de raison de s'échapper. Je me suis précipité à la prison. J'ai bien dû griller plusieurs feux rouges dans cette histoire, mais je m'en moquais... Il ne se serait pas évadé sans une bonne raison.

Mes jambes ont tremblé en entrant dans le hall. Ma voix a tremblé quand j'ai demandé aux gardiens si un autre détenu lui avait fait du mal. Cette simple idée me révulsait, mais je devais savoir. Je me rappelle le soulagement quand on m'a dit que tout allait bien, qu'il était aimé par tout le monde. J'ai été rassuré, mais ça ne m'a pas étonné. C'était Neal. Il était ce caméléon charmant et charmeur. Alors il y avait autre chose. En visionnant les bandes vidéo de ses visites au parloir j'ai compris. C'était Kate, une nouvelle fois c'était Kate.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et je me suis lancé de nouveau à sa poursuite. La traque n'a pas été longue cette fois-ci. Je l'ai retrouvé assis dans leur ancien appartement. Kate avait disparu et Neal était bouleversé et résigné… Je n'avais jamais vu autant de détresse dans ses yeux… Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un me remercier de l'avoir arrêté une deuxième fois.

Je me rappelle avoir souffert en regardant les membres de mon équipe lui passer les menottes, comme je me rappelle aussi de son éclair d'amusement en me donnant la provenance de la fibre sur mon épaule. C'était ça aussi Neal Caffrey, quelqu'un qui était capable de passer du rire aux larmes d'un battement de cil.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et je ne pensais plus le revoir, mais le destin en a décidé autrement… Parce que la fibre qu'il a identifiée était l'indice qui me manquait, cela m'a poussé à le revoir pour en savoir plus…

Je me souviens de son sourire et de sa proposition. Il voulait sortir de prison pour m'aider, devenir mon consultant criminel. J'ai souri… Le sortir de prison pour qu'il s'évapore ? J'étais moins bête que cela. J'ai commencé par refuser. Il a frémi quand j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule pour le consoler… Et puis, j'ai réfléchi et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai accepté. Je n'oublierais jamais son sourire quand il a comprit… Un sourire franc et sincère qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sourire de l'escroc habile qu'il était.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il est devenu mon consultant criminel avec un bracelet à la cheville ne le laissant pas s'éloigner de plus de 2km des bureaux du FBI sauf avec moi. Je n'oublierais jamais comme il a pu me rendre fou quand il s'est installé dans ce loft chez June… Je l'avais laissé dans un motel minable et le je le retrouvais en locataire d'une vieille dame pas si innocente dans une des plus belles maisons de maître de New York. C'était ça Neal Caffrey, toujours réussir à se sortir des situations compliquées…

Je me rappelle aussi les costumes de grands couturiers, de ses Fédoras avec lesquels il aimait jouer avant de les mettre sur sa tête. C'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré June. Elle voulait vendre les costumes de Byron dans cette friperie et il a voulu les acheter… Ils se sont trouvés… Elle savait ce qu'il était. Elle l'a accepté tout de suite et je sais qu'elle a été comme une mère pour lui… Une mère dont il avait besoin…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et nous avons travaillé ensemble. Tous les deux du même côté de la loi, arrêtant les criminels grâce à lui… J'aurais bien aimé que tous nos succès viennent de moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Ils venaient principalement de lui… De ses idées, de son talent…

Comme il m'a fait peur parfois… Quand il n'a dû sa vie qu'à la couverture épaisse de cette Bible, quand il m'a laissé le respirateur alors que la pièce se vider de son oxygène, quand il s'est fait droguer pour aider June et que je n'ai pas hésité à l'aider… Volant cette bande vidéo pour le protéger… Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin de le protéger ce jour-là ? Peut-être parce qu'il était drogué et vulnérable ? Peut-être parce qu'il venait de me dire que j'étais la seule personne dans sa vie en qui il avait vraiment confiance ? … Oui, Neal… Je crois que c'est là, alors que tu étais drogué et vulnérable que j'ai entrevu qui tu étais… Il n'était pas qu'un escroc charmeur et brillant… Il était un gamin perdu, sans personne pour le soutenir et le remettre dans la bonne voix… J'ai voulu être ça pour lui, celui qui l'aiderait à reprendre sa vie en main.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il est devenu mon ami… ça a été progressif, malgré ses erreurs, malgré ses emportements… Il n'était plus qu'un simple consultant, il était un ami… Un ami qui complotait avec ma femme, qui savait comment me remonter le moral, dans les yeux duquel j'aimais voir cet éclair d'amusement enfantin quand il avait une idée.

Il était mon ami… Celui sur lequel on peut compter en toute occasion, celui qui ne vous laissera jamais tomber… qui risquera sa vie pour vous, parce que oui, il l'a fait… Il m'a sauvé la vie… Plus d'une fois et… Je me souviens de son angoisse quand j'ai été empoisonné, de ses mains qui tremblaient… Ce n'était pas l'angoisse d'un consultant sachant que son si superviseur disparaissait, il finirait en prison, non c'était l'angoisse d'un ami.

Et j'ai ressenti cette angoisse pour lui moi aussi. Quand je l'ai vu se perdre pour retrouver Kate, quand je le voyais comploter avec Mozzie… Quand j'ai vu cet avion exploser… Quand il a vu mourir Kate et qu'il s'est mit à hurler… Comme j'ai eu peur pour lui… Comme je l'ai tenu dans les bras… Comme je m'en suis voulu de n'avoir pas pu empêcher son retour en prison…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il était mon ami. C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas laissé tombé… que je l'ai ramené au bureau… que j'ai voulu l'empêcher de se venger… que j'ai cherché à savoir avec lui qui voulait lui faire autant de mal… C'est là aussi que je l'ai vu prendre sa belle apparence… Que j'ai commencé à mieux voir ce qu'il cachait en dessous… Que j'ai compris que Kate était plus que l'amour de sa vie. Elle était sa promesse de créer une famille et c'est là que j'ai eu mal… Quand j'ai compris qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et notre relation s'est renforcée. Il est devenu un ami proche. Je pouvais me confier à lui, les membres de l'équipe pouvaient se confier à lui. Il a été là pour Diana et pour Jones… Il les a soutenus, aidés… Toujours en se moquant du danger que cela pouvait lui faire courir… Comme si lui n'avait pas d'importance finalement.

J'ai oublié qu'il était un consultant criminel. Malgré tous ses défauts, malgré tous ses écarts, malgré l'enlèvement de ma El… J'aurais pu le frapper ce jour-là, le remettre en prison mais, j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il était aussi bouleversé que moi alors… je l'ai laissé m'aider… encore une fois… Et nous avons continué de travailler ensemble. Notre relation s'est renforcée au point où je me suis retrouvé à le protéger contre mon mentor.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et j'ai brisé une vieille amitié pour lui… Il était si brillant, notre taux de réussite était si important qu'il a fini par attirer les grands noms de l'unité en col blanc de Washington. Quand Kramer est apparu j'ai compris que cela n'était pas une bonne chose. Au moment où le bureau envisageait de lui retirer son traceur, au moment où il était heureux et qu'il venait de me dire qu'avec ou sans traceur il continuerait à travailler avec moi, cet homme a tout brisé.

Il était trop brillant… Il le voulait à Washington avec lui, quitte à l'arracher à cette famille qu'il était en train de se reconstruire. Il a cherché à tout faire pour l'enfermer et moi, moi je lui ai dit de s'échapper…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et je l'ai laissé s'enfuir… Je le préférais en fuite qu'enchaînait comme un esclave à un maître qui n'aurait pas compris qui il était réellement. Mais quand cet homme a voulu se venger, quand il a envoyé ce chasseur de primes, réputé pour ramener ses proies dans des sacs mortuaires, je n'ai pas pu le laisser faire.

Je suis parti le chercher. Je l'ai retrouvé et… je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il a été surpris avant de se laisser faire… Il m'avait manqué et je lui avais manqué, je le sais… A la manière dont il m'a rendu mon accolade, je le sais… Il était heureux de me retrouver et, par un coup de chance comme parfois il pouvait en avoir, il a pu revenir… J'avais mis ma carrière en jeu pour le ramener et il m'en a été reconnaissant. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche… avant que cet homme qu'il voulait oublier revienne dans sa vie… avant que son père ne l'entraîne dans ces vieilles histoires.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et pour la première fois j'ai été jaloux… C'était bizarre. J'avais l'impression que ce père venu de nulle part avant soudainement plus d'importance que moi… alors que moi… moi n'avais-je pas été une sorte de père pour lui ? Il me l'avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises pourtant…

Mais je ne pouvais pas juger… Il avait besoin de lui finalement et puis, il allait mieux… C'est là aussi que je me suis rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin d'une famille. Au final, c'était cela le plus important pour lui… avoir enfin une famille… C'est pour cela qu'il était si heureux de retrouver ce père, avant qu'il ne brise tout, avant qu'il nous trahisse.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et après cela j'ai agi différemment… Je me suis éloigné, je l'ai éloigné… J'ai voulu le remettre à sa place, celle d'un simple consultant criminel… J'étais en colère… J'avais failli tout perdre à cause de son père… Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre…

J'étais en colère après la trahison de son père, mais c'était à lui que je l'avais fait payer… Pendant des mois je n'ai pas voulu voir sa tristesse, ses larmes toujours au coin des yeux, sa douleur de me voir l'abandonner à mon tour juste après que son père ait fait la même chose… Je me suis même réjouie du coup de poignard dans le cœur de Rebecca contre lui… Je me suis réjouie qu'il n'ait pas vu qu'il était devenu une cible… Oui, je me suis réjouie avant de comprendre qu'il avait laissé cette femme prendre de l'importance parce que je n'étais plus là, parce que je l'avais abandonné…. Et que j'étais prêt à faire pire que son propre père…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner totalement. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner. Je ne suis pas parti pour Washington… Comment j'aurais pu le laisser ?…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il voulait être libre… Il avait compris que les Pink Panther étaient une cible parfaite malgré leur dangerosité… Il voulait les faire tomber pour être enfin libre et je l'ai aidé… Et quand… quand…

Quand ce coup de feu a retenti, quand Keller m'a dit que j'arrivais trop tard mon cœur s'est brisé en deux…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et quand je l'ai retrouvé vers cette ambulance, quand j'ai vu le sang sur sa chemise, quand j'ai vu sa respiration difficile et sa peau blafarde, quand ma main à serrer ses doigts trop froids qui tremblaient j'ai senti les larmes venir…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et j'étais en train de le perdre : le criminel de génie, le consultant criminel, le compagnon d'enquête, l'ami devenu presque un fils… le petit frère… Oui… Pendant que je regardais les secouristes s'affairer autour de lui, pendant que je serrai sa main j'étais en train de voir mourir mon petit frère… Il m'a murmuré que j'étais son meilleur ami, mais pour moi il était mon petit frère...

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier que je ne l'ai pas revu vivant après cela, jamais je ne pourrais m'enlever de la tête l'image du médecin ouvrant le sac mortuaire contenant son corps sa vie… Jamais je ne pourrais oublier la sensation d'être en train de mourir moi aussi… Mon petit frère… Il voulait être libre et je l'avais fait tuer… Il était mort…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et il y avait maintenant un Neal Burke… Quel autre prénom aurais-je pu donner à mon fils ? Lui qui aurait été un parrain, un oncle merveilleux…

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier… Il était mon petit frère… Mais j'avais oublié qu'il était un escroc de génie, un joueur d'échecs grandiose et, en fermant la porte de ce container… Je n'avais jamais été si heureux… Un an après, il avait fait en sorte que je le sache… Il avait fait en sorte que je sache qu'il était en vie, que tout avait été un leurre, que Mozzie était là quelque part, en route pour la France pour le rejoindre et j'étais heureux.

Il s'appelait Neal Caffrey… Il était libre et je le reverrais peut-être un jour… Je n'avais pas perdu mon petit frère finalement…


End file.
